Taxi rides in Las Vegas
by FluffballPaws
Summary: A little steamy romance in the back of a taxi. RATED M FOR A REASON...FEMSLASH WARNING


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or its characters

**AN:** This is a femslash story, If this is not your cup of tea please turn it off,

**Taxi rides in Las Vegas**

The two women tumbled into the back of the taxi and smiled to each other and the brunette gave out the address to the awaiting driver who pushed the car into gear and pulled out into the traffic of the las Vegas strip. As lights passed through the windows of the taxi sparks of lust passed through the veins of the two women in the back of the taxi. The dark haired woman sat upright and the blonde was leaning a little against her and suckling on the other woman's ear. The Brunette was finding it hard to keep her whimpers and moans low and instead decided to speak, her voice coming out deeper and huskier than she had initially hoped.

"well detective Curtis, a few glasses of wine and you turn into a hormonal wreck" The Brunette smirked to her partner who had pulled back briefly a look of bewilderment crossing the features of the beautiful blonde. The Detective took very little time to react and just bent forward capturing her lovers lips in a passionate and heated kiss her tongue sliding past the pouted lips and sliding against the CSI's own tongue, around it and along it. She moved her hands up and down the strong yet slim frame of her partner trailing kisses down to her neck and sucking at the soft skin she found there. She let the skin go with a slight pop and a whimper left the Brunettes throat.

"not just anyone's dear Sidle...but yours." Sofia grinned devilishly and just continued to kiss and suck up and down the Brunettes neck who in turn arched her neck to give more space to the Detective, Sofia's soft tongue flicked against the pulsing artery of her lover and drew the delicious moans that spurred her movements. A soft hand moved down the brunette's front and around to cup her sex through the tight skinny jeans. Moans again rang our in the back seat and Sofia smiled against the CSI's neck and moved her hand up towards the woman's chest laying it over the heavy beating heartbeat.

"The driver wont like it babe." The words of the Brunette were spoken in a barely audible whisper and didn't seem to hold much pelt to the detective as the whimper that followed told the blonde that she did not actually want her to stop. So the detective smirked and looked up at her lover.

"well fuck him love, well don't...ill fuck you." Sofia's hand dipped down into the brunette's jeans and smiled as the brunette arched up and moaned as heated fingers founded the hot wet folds of Sara's centre, the blonde slipped her fingers through her lover's folds over and her clit and she moved up and down on the little bundle of nerves. Sofia slid her tongue down the strong jawbone of her lover and down to the soft and long expanse of flesh nibbling and biting her way down to the pulse point of the woman who was being torn apart by her ministrations. Sofia began to suck at the pulsing area and she sucked a little harder before finally biting against the skin and marking her lover.

"oh god F...f...f...ia" Sara stuttered out before finally sinking her teeth into her bottom lip to avoid moaning out so loudly the whole of Vegas could have heard her. The blondes detective's hand was working its magic down below and making the Brunette's skin and veins alight with passion. Sofia Smirked against reddened skin and moves her kisses back up her lovers jaw to the shell of her ear, she licked there softly before taking the soft earlobe into her mouth and sucking it softly. She continued sucking while moving her hand down to slip into her lovers heated centre, she teased one finger in and out to begin with her thumb still circling the hard bundle of nerves that was causing the brunette's body to arch and twitch with pleasure.

Sofia pushed her finger deeper into her lover and Sara responded in kind of arching her back off the seat and whimpering in pleasure. Closely watching the reactions of the CSI Sofia added another finger, followed by another and moved her fingers in a strong and slow rhythm. She would slowly remove her fingers and then quickly push back in filling the brunette up. Sofia's fingers began to move harder and faster her fingers curling deep inside to find her love's treasured spot. Sara moaned out loud her orgasm building harder and faster within her. Sofia, recognising her love is close and pressed her lips to the brunette's swallowing the loud moan that left the CSI's throat when hot sticky liquid was sliding down Sofia's fingers.

The car came to a stop just as Sofia pulled her fingers out of her lover she began sucking them clean smirking as she left a dazed Sara to pay a very red taxi driver. They both clambered out of the taxi and walked towards the door. Sara pushed the blonde up against the door and kissed her softly then pulled back with a look in her eye that told sofia She would pay for that...but she didn't think she would mind.


End file.
